


Dragon Knight

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Things are different without Buffy around, but watching over the Hellmouth without her isn't the only change they face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.
> 
> A/N: The long awaited Xander/Spike Dragon fic. ^o^

Dragon Knight  
calikocat  
Word count: 2218

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me. Dragon idea belongs to TiffanyF.

A/N: The long awaited Xander/Spike Dragon fic. ^o^

[](http://imgbb.com/)

XXX

Xander grumbled as he rolled toward the shrill nose that had woken him. Stupid clock. He rolled completely out of bed, smacking at the annoying thing to shut it up. He peered at the clock face blearily, the time was earlier than he'd like, an hour earlier than he usually got up, but he had somewhere he needed to be.

He showered and dressed so by the time he managed to get himself downstairs the coffee machine had finished its work and the room was filled with the scent of his favorite caffeinated beverage. A cup full of morning ambrosia, simply coffee to the plebeians, was in his hand and he sipped at it, glad he'd splurged on a machine with a timer.

Half the cup was gone before he managed to pull himself away from the life affirming drink to throw together an egg sandwich as his breakfast. By the time he was on his second cup he only had a bite left to swallow, which was when the phone rang. He gulped the last of his food down and grabbed the kitchen phone, a cordless he'd installed when he'd moved into the former Summers’ home.

“Hello?”

Willow's voice came over the line, excited, nervous. “Are you still at home?”

“Yeah...you kinda did call the house Will.”

“Oh...I meant to call your cell phone. Oops.”

“No biggie.”

“Yes biggie, we have things to do Xan!”

He smiled. “Drinking the last of my coffee now.” He glanced at the wall clock. “We still have time Wills.”

“This is important!”

“I know, and it’s going to work out.”

“I wish I was as sure about this as you. I'm worried we'll lose this fight.”

“Never fear Willow-mine, we have this one in the bag.”

“But-”

“Take deep a breath. Hug Tara and I'll see you there, okay?”

He could hear her take that deep breath. “Yeah. We'll be there.”

“Good. Positive thoughts.”

“Positive thoughts.” She repeated.

“See you soon.” He hung up, gulped down the last of his coffee, made a last dash to the downstairs bathroom before grabbing his keys from the key bowl and his files from the table and heading out the door. He was almost glad to be getting out of the empty house this early in the morning.

Originally he and Anya had asked Joyce if they could come up with a rent to own plan when she'd decided to move herself and Dawn to Denver. When Anya had left after the fight with Glory...Xander didn't back out of the agreement. He wouldn't do that to Joyce.

Still...living alone in the former Summers abode with all its empty rooms was lonely. Maybe he should get a dog?

xxx

Willow, Tara and Giles were in the parking lot when he arrived at City Hall. The girls looked nervous, heck; Willow was almost vibrating with energy, even with Tara holding her hand. Giles on the other hand appeared calm, composed, much the way Xander felt. He smiled at them and walked toward them. “Who's ready to kick some butt?”

Giles looked him up and down, smiling at the suit he wore in amusement. “We're not actually going into battle Xander. We certainly didn't dress for it.”

“Says you.”

Willow nodded and prodded Giles' arm. “We've got a real cause here, an important one!”

“We can't let them do it Mr. Giles.”

Giles smiled at Tara. “I agree.”

Xander made a shooing motion with the folder he held. “Then what are we waiting for?” He led the charge, well actually he walked calmly like an adult into City Hall and the others followed. It was still a charge.

They found and entered the appointed conference room, took their seats and waited for the meeting to begin. When it was their turn to speak Willow's nervousness disappeared. She was calm and together they pulled out all the stops. They used their charts, their diagrams and every piece of documentation they had and hoped it was enough. They played up their roles as concerned citizens who only wanted the best for Sunnydale and its future generations. Their speeches were passionate, but not overly wordy, and they did their Scooby best. The committee thanked them, and asked for an hour to review what they'd been told before making a decision. 

They trooped out of the conference room, along with the other groups that had come to speak and Xander suggested they go for an early lunch. Willow vetoed the idea, too nervous to eat. So they waited...and fidgeted...even when Giles glared at them like they were still in high school.

When the hour was up and they were allowed back in the room the committee announced their decision.

“We've listened to all sides of this debate, taken account all of your views...and I have to say that some of you were more compelling than others.” The chairwoman smiled at their group. “Congratulations Mr. Harris. We have voted against building the new High School on the site of the old.”

Willow pumped a fist in the air before hugging Tara, then Giles. They'd won. The new high school would be built at a different location and the construction company Xander worked for would handle the labor.

As they left City Hall, the chairwoman pulled Xander aside. “I never thanked you young man.”

Xander frowned. “Thanked me?”

“My grandson went to school with you and he speaks highly of you...General Harris.”

“Ah...you know about...”

She smiled. “I know.”

They shook hands and he smiled back. “Tell Jonathan not to be a stranger.”

“I'll pass along the message.”

With another grin Xander turned away and joined his friends, and they went out for lunch to celebrate before calling first Denver and then LA with the news. After all, they had promised to keep Buffy and Cordelia in the loop.

xxx

The rest of the summer in comparison was...uneventful. Quiet even. Heck, they still had hardly any vamps rising in the cemeteries. But that didn't me mean they slacked off.

During the day Giles ran the Magic Box with either Willow or Tara's help and if something came up and neither could be there then Jonathan came in for the day. Though Giles was thinking of hiring the guy full time.

Xander's days were busy, the construction on the new school already in full swing, and even with an active day schedule they kept up their nocturnal activities.

They patrolled nightly switching partners every night. One night Xander and Willow would patrol while Giles and Tara teamed up. The next was just the opposite, Xander and Tara, Willow and Giles. The next night the girls patrolled together while he and Giles went out into the night.

Once a week they patrolled early then met up at Xander's for Chinese, pop corn, and a movie. Willow called it family night and insisted they make it a tradition. When Giles had tried to object Xander had given him a look and explained later, in private, how important family night, the idea of it was to Willow, Tara too, and to an extent, him. None of them had had ideal childhoods. Willow's parents had been rather absent, always traveling. Tara's father had been well...none of them liked the man and her mother had died young. Xander's mom was in Vegas, happy at long last with her soul mate...and Xander had no idea who his real dad was. So family night with Giles...was important. He was the most caring and attentive father figure they'd ever had. Giles didn't cry as Xander spoke, but his eyes did water a bit. He didn't object to family night after that.

xxx

It was the last week of summer vacation for Willow and Tara, they made the most of their days, because they already had their classes picked out and their schedules set.

That particular night however they were patrolling with Xander, something they usually didn't do, but Giles and Jonathan were swamped with inventory at the Magic Box and Xander didn't mind having two powerful witches to save his ass should something try to eat him.

They were almost done sweeping their last cemetery of the night when they heard a voice call out to them. Xander saw the demon first.

“Clem?”

Clem ran to them, breathing hard. “Man, am I glad I found you guys.”

Willow looked worried. “You okay Clem?”

“I'm fine, but Spike's back and he's not okay.”

They shared a look and Xander asked. “Where?”

“I just got back to the crypt, with some groceries you know? And he was there just...come on, I'll show you.” He led them to the crypt he called home, the one Spike had used before. It was brighter inside than Xander remembered, Clem had more lights rigged up than Spike had ever had, and the furniture was less ragged and in much better shape. Soft looking rugs covered the entire stone floor so it couldn't be seen at all. It was actually pretty cozy.

“Nice.”

“Thanks. He's over here.” Clem led them over to the far corner behind a sarcophagus that he'd been using as a kitchen counter, bags of grocers setting abandoned on top of it. Spike was tucked into the corner beyond. Curled up on the floor...making himself as small as possible.

Xander could only stare at the huddled form, because no way was this the real Spike. This pitiful, terrified thing covered in filth. “Jeepers. If that's Spike Joyce is gonna be out for blood.”

Willow's voice was quiet, shocked. “Yeah...if we put her in a room with whoever did this to him...Joyce would kick their butt.”

Tara didn't comment, instead she moved closer, but her eyes conveyed that she was more shocked than anyone else. She knelt next to Spike and gently touched his shoulder. “Spike?” He flinched, but turned his face to her, his eyes were wide, wild even. But so...lost. Tara gasped. “Oh...my.”

Willow moved a bit closer. “What?” Tara held her hand out for her and Willow took it...and stared at Spike. “Oh my Goddess.”

Xander looked from the wretched thing on the floor to the girls. “What? What's going on?” His voice made Spike jump and whirl to see him. He cried out and shielded his eyes as if the sight of Xander blinded him for a moment...then...then he crawled to Xander and clung to his legs. Xander stared down at the vampire, face hidden against his legs. “Uh...what just happened?”

Tara's voice was an awed whisper. “He's different. He has an aura.”

“So?”

Willow gave him a look. “Only living things have auras Xander.”

“Oh...wait...Spike's...alive?” He stared down at the blond hair in shock, it wasn't bleached to its usual whiteness, and it was free from gel and curled. Slowly he reached for that hair...and it was as soft as it looked...and something else was different. “He's almost human warm.”

Tara nodded. “It’s even more than that.”

Willow was still holding her hand and gave it a squeeze. “What do you see that I don't Tara?”

“His soul.”

Xander froze; his hand still in Spike's hair. “How?” Spike coughed and Xander looked down into that lost blue gaze. There was something in those familiar eyes that he'd never seen there before, though he couldn't put a name to it. “We should get him out of here...can you walk Spike?” Spike just blinked at him. Xander sighed and wrestled out of the vampire...human...whatever he was, Xander slipped out of his grasp and Spike cried out in protest. “Easy. You're coming with us, but I can't walk with you attached to my legs.” He turned and knelt, offering his back. “Climb on, I'll carry you.” Spike latched on, like a monkey or a child, arms around Xander's neck. Xander slipped his hands under Spike's legs and stood. “Let's go...thanks Clem.”

“You're welcome. I figured if anyone could help him it would be you guys.”

They thanked Clem again and walked back out into the night. Xander carried Spike all the way home...and every few minutes...Xander could almost swear that he felt Spike's heart give a beat.

xxx

They got to the house without incident. Xander put Spike on the couch and the vampire...former...oh Hell...Spike looked around, confused. “Where?” It was the first word he'd spoken.

“Revello Drive Spike, you've been here before.”

“Girls.” Spike swallowed, eyes searching. “There should be girls here. It’s different. Where's the girls?”

Xander sat beside Spike...and instead of offering a comforting word; he ended up with a lap full of the other male. A lap full of crying Spike. He looked at the girls, almost helplessly, and they took pity on him and sat on either side of him. Crying girls Xander could handle...but this? He was infinitely glad they were there to back him up, even if it was only to huddle on either side of him on his living room couch.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Knight  
calikocat  
Word count: 2010

XXX

Xander woke up, lap still full of Spike, a witch on either side of him, both using his shoulders as pillows. He smiled and then made a face because Willow was drooling on him. Eww. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before; it had just been several years since he'd been subjected to Willow sleepy drool. So he ignored it in favor of watching the morning sunlight play on Spike's pale face.

...wait...

He stared in shock at Spike...the sun wasn't burning him. “Holy crap.” A blue eye opened upon hearing his soft exclamation and stared.

“What?”

“The sun.”

Spike frowned...then freaked out and tried to scramble away from the light shining on him. Xander held on, shushing the sudden panicked cries and rocked him, petted his hair. “You're okay Spike. The sun's not hurting you. You're okay.” Willow and Tara were awake now, wide awake. “Close the curtains please.” They did and then Tara vanished into the kitchen, Willow helped him calm Spike, rubbing the shoulder that she could reach.

“Remember the last time we did this?”

“Did what?”

“You know.”

“Yeah...” And he did know. “Jesse.” He didn't smile.

“We all fell asleep at his house. Movie night.”

“And Jesse had that weird dream about Swamp Thing chasing him.”

Her green eyes watered. “We never talk about him. I'm sorry.”

“It’s okay. I'm okay to talk about him now; I just didn't want to upset you.”

She smiled. “I didn't want to upset you either.”

He gave her a sad smile. “Now that we have that cleared up...I miss him.”

“Me too...Xander.”

“Hmm?”

“Look.” She tilted Spike's head a bit so they could see his face, which was normal...but he had fangs. His upper and lower incisors were large and sharper than the rest of his teeth and his eyes were gold. “His game face is gone.”

“He has a slow pulse...”

“And a soul...and an aura.”

“But he still has fangs...Wills...is there such a thing as a living vampire?”

“I don't know.”

“You think he still needs blood?”

“I'll call Giles.”

“Thanks Willow.” She moved away from the couch to the nearest phone, Spike just stared at Xander.

xxx

Spike stayed quiet while they waited for Giles. Tara brought breakfast into the living room, scrambled eggs and sausage in tortillas, coffee and water. Amazingly Spike's stomach growled at the smell of the food.

Xander looked at Spike with wide eyes. “Hungry?” Spike didn't say anything, but Tara handed Xander a breakfast burrito. In turn he offered it to Spike, whose stomach growled again and he bit into the food. He chewed rapidly, almost choked on it and Xander put down the burrito. “Easy. It’s not going anywhere, promise.” He reached for a cup of water and offered that as well. Spike sipped at the cold drink carefully, thank god for bendy straws, still not reaching for anything, letting Xander do the work.

Spike was chewing more slowly, taking his time with the food not rushing, but still letting Xander feed him when Giles let himself in the front door. The Watcher stared at them for a long moment, watched Xander feed Spike, and offer him water, all while Spike sat curled in Xander's lap.

“Good lord.”

Xander didn't look away from Spike. “Yeah...evidently he needs people food now...the kind we eat...not us.”

“Really.”

Tara nodded. “He has an aura.” 

Giles' jaw sort of dropped but before he could say anything Xander added; “And his heart beats...every few minutes.” Giles moved closer and pulled a small thermos out of the bag he was carrying. “What's that?”

“Pigs blood. Fresh from the butcher.” He set the bag down and unscrewed the top of the thermos which doubled as a cup and poured some of the blood into it. Spike reached out, eyes fixed on the blood, took the cup and drank it all down. When it was gone he licked his fangs, yawned, and laid his head on Xander's shoulder. Giles took the cup back, and Spike drifted to sleep. Giles stared for a moment more. “Well...” He reached for the bag again and pulled out a cross.

Xander tensed. “Giles. What are you-?”

Giles put the cross to the back of Spike's neck. Nothing happened. “Good lord.”

Xander glared at him. “Willow, smack Giles please.”

Giles winced when Willow smacked the back of his head with a notebook; she'd appeared just in time to see Giles put the cross to Spike's skin. “Ya big poophead.”

“Agreed. A little warning next time Giles...not cool.”

“Sorry...I suppose you don't want me to test the holy water?”

“Not without his permission.” He glanced at Willow. “Find anything on the net?”

“Just stuff related to comics and anime...mostly Blade and Hellsing. Nothing helpful.”

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. “He still needs blood, but he also needs food...has a heartbeat, does not burst into flame in sunlight and seems to be immune to holy objects.”

“Don't forget his soul.” Xander murmured.

“What?”

“Tara can see his soul.”

“Oh, well...”

“What is he Giles?”

“A living vampire...I suppose.”

“We sort of made up the term earlier...” Willow made a face. “Is there such a thing?”

“Apparently there is now.”

Xander sighed and managed to stand, Spike still in his arms. “Be right back.” He moved around the others and carried his new house-guest upstairs to his room where he placed Spike on the bed. He stared at the lean frame, a little leaner than he remembered before pulling Spike's boots off and draping a blanket over him. Then, before he could think better of it he ran his hand through Spike's hair again, he hadn't imagined the softness.

 

Giles was eating a burrito when Xander came back downstairs; the girls were cuddled into an armchair drinking tea. He joined them and picked up a cup of steaming coffee. “So...I can't keep an eye on him 24/7, the girls have class starting next week.” He looked at Giles as he spoke.

“You don't suggest I keep him chained in my bathtub again?”

“No, but can you keep an eye on him at the Magic Box? I can drop him off in the mornings, and pick him up in the afternoons.”

Giles stared at him, burrito halfway to his mouth. “You want to keep him. Why?”

“We're down a slayer...and if he gets better we'll have someone with super strength. It will be like having Angel around again, only better.”

Willow frowned a little. “Better how?”

“I've always liked Spike better than Angel.”

“Xander.”

“Well I have, and even when he was soulless he was better company than Dead Boy.”

“I'll give you that.” Giles muttered before taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed. “I suppose...if he gets better it would help to have someone knowledgeable working in the shop.”

Willow smiled, starting to warm up to the idea. “And help patrol at night.”

Tara sipped her tea and nodded. “Spike has a reputation too. If other demons know he's here and they think he's in charge...”

“I like that idea.” Xander gave her a grin. “A bluff like that might mean fewer monsters.”

Giles sighed in defeat. “Yes, yes, we can keep him.”

“Cool.”

“You'll need to buy some weetabix.” Giles informed him.

“Uh...can you get them? Between rent, utilities and renovations I'm a wee bit strapped for cash.”

All three of them blinked at Xander in surprise, but it was Giles who voiced his concern. “Renovations?”

“I'm catching it early, but a lot of the plumbing needs to be replaced. It’s part of why Joyce got such a good deal on the house.”

“Ah, I suppose I can pick some up for you then.”

“Thanks...so I guess we need to rearrange our patrol schedules.”

“Oh, you want someone to watch him during patrol till he's better?”

“Yeah.”

Tara set down her empty tea cup. “Whoever watches him can stay at the Magic Box while the other three patrol together.”

“Sounds good.”

xxx

Everyone ended up hanging around for a while, but eventually Giles left to do a brief inventory at the shop before Monday and the girls went with him. Xander was actually a little glad that Spike had chosen a weekend to suddenly show up in Sunnydale, but he still left a message at the office that he wouldn't be on site the next day. Family Emergency.

He was about to start lunch when he heard a thump upstairs, and he barely remembered running from the kitchen to his bedroom, practically flying up the stairs to get to Spike. His heart was in his throat when he saw his empty bed. However a whimper drew his attention to Spike, he was crawling toward the corner, tangled in the blanket.

Xander moved slowly, putting himself between Spike and the corner. Spike stopped and stared, his eyes not quite focused. “Spike?” Spike growled and bared his human teeth, and then the incisors started to lengthen and sharpen. “Did you have a bad dream?” Spike's eyes started to focus, but his teeth were still bared.

“Piss off Harris.”

“Hey, I get it. Nightmares suck. This one time in high school a kid trapped in a coma started wandering around the Dale in his astral form. The Nightmare World followed him here. Everyone’s nightmares started coming true. Giles couldn't read. I ended up in class in my underwear. Willow had to sing in public, very badly. Buffy got vamped...and then I got chased by a clown with a butcher knife.”

Spike's eyes had cleared and he raised a skeptical brow. “A clown.”

“Yes. I have a clown phobia...but not as bad as I used to.”

“Why?”

“The clown stopped chasing me when I punched it in the face.”

Spike was silent for a moment, still on his hands and knees in front of Xander. “Why are you doing this?”

“You've changed.”

“I get my tarnished human soul and I'm suddenly one of you?”

“Spike...I've seen real evil, grew up around it. You don't fit the bill.”

“Yeah, the Hellmouth, big whoop.”

Xander shook his head. “Tony Harris actually. Found out recently he's not my real dad...and considering he went after my mom with a gun...and then started to change into a freaking Chimera I'm really glad I'm not his.”

Spike's eyes widened, just a touch. “Chimera's are a nasty piece of work.”

“So I'm told, I didn't actually see the change happen.”

“Where's Joyce? And Dawn?””

Xander blinked. “You remember her?”

“Of course I do, why would I forget Niblet you berk.”

He smiled. “It’s a long story...come downstairs for lunch and I'll tell you the whole thing.”

Spike didn't move. “Your girl going to mind?”

He felt his smile slip. “Anya?”

“Yeah.”

“No. She left.”

“Sorry.”

Xander stood and held out a hand to Spike. “Come on, I'm starving and you need to eat. I've got food and blood.”

Spike accepted the hand and Xander pulled him up, the blanket slid to the floor. “Thanks.”

“I'm glad you're back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Giles won't play pool with me.” Spike smiled. “And Joyce has been really worried.”

“Don't know why she would-”

Xander squeezed his hand. “Please, you're like her best friend, now come on.” He kept a hold of Spike's hand and led him out of the room and down the stairs. Spike remained speechless.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Knight  
calikocat  
Word count: 2287

XXX

Spike being back changed things, shook them up. He still wasn't quite sane. Often Xander would find him curled up in a corner, knees to his chest, haunted by the memories of everyone he killed. The first time it happened Xander found him in the basement and managed to coax him back upstairs and fixed him some tea. Spike had been so disgusted with the American drivel that he'd shooed Xander away from the kettle and took over. Xander let him and smiled...even when he couldn't tell a difference when Spike made the tea and called him a savage.

The sleeping arrangements were something he got used to. At the beginning he'd put Spike in Dawn's old room, but every night he woke up with Spike sitting at the foot of his bed or curled up in his own blanket beside him. Eventually at night he just started turning down the covers on both sides of his bed. Spike took it as the silent invitation it was and slipped under the covers. Neither of them questioned how they woke up spooning in the morning.

He did drop Spike off at the Magic Box in the mornings and Spike helped Giles in the shop all day, dealing with the customers brought him out of his shell, bit by bit. Enough that he joined patrol sooner than they had thought he would and he took a turn patrolling with each of them, and when he didn't have a partner for patrol he stayed by the phone at the shop. Cell phones were becoming a must as of late, and they all had them, even Giles, technophobe that he was.

Spike was settling in well, finally believing that they were glad he was back, and to further convince him Xander invited Joyce, Josiah and Dawn to come visit.

 

They came in from Denver for a long weekend; Xander met them at the airport, Spike in tow. The looks on Joyce and Dawn's faces when they saw Spike step into direct sunlight unharmed made the entire trip to LA worth it. Dawn had nearly flown across the waiting area and flung herself into Spike's arms, Joyce had been right behind her. Scratch that, Spike's shell shocked expression made the trip so worth it.

When they finally let go of him Josiah shook his hand warmly, Xander was glad he'd mentioned the Dragon thing to Spike before hand, no sense in having a misunderstanding.

Conversations flowed on the trip back with only the occasional awkward pause. No one asked Spike about his soul, Xander had made it clear over the phone that Spike wasn't ready to talk about it. Instead Josiah grilled him over the things he'd seen in his unlife, the places he'd been and people he'd met and didn't eat.

They met the girls and Giles for lunch and spent the rest of the day at the Magic Box until dinner when they ordered take out and then went on patrol. At the end of the night Xander drove them home.

 

They trooped inside, all tired, sleepy. Spike closed the door and locked it behind them. Dawn yawned. “Dibs on the couch.”

Xander shook his head. “You can still sleep in your old room Dawnie.”

“But-”

“Your parents can sleep in Buffy's old room.”

“Uh...”

Spike smiled and took her bags from her. “Come on Niblet, let’s get you settled.” He led the way upstairs and she followed him, though she shot a confused look Xander's way.

Josiah placed a large hand on Xander's shoulder. “Xander we don't want to displace either of you.”

“You're not.”

Joyce's tone was careful when he said his name. “Xander?”

He shrugged. “Spike sleeps with me.”

“Oh...I didn't realize you two...”

“Well...we haven't talked about...it’s just sleeping. He had nightmares...and now...I just rest better when we're together.”

Josiah gave him a fatherly smile. “You should talk about it soon son.”

“Yeah, I know.” The topic didn't come up again and the weekend was a success. But Josiah was right, he and Spike were going to have to have a talk...and they got their chance just a couple of days after their guests had gone home to Denver.

xxx

Tara had elected to stay at the Magic Box instead of going on patrol that evening, and by chance alone Clem had come in that evening to keep her company...or so he claimed. In reality he just wanted to discuss and trade some recipes. Giles and Willow were patrolling UC Sunnydale and the two of them were going over a few of the cemeteries.

Things had been quiet so far, not just patrol, but between the two of them, neither had spoken, though Xander had tried several times to begin, to have that conversation that they needed to have. But every time he would start, Spike would pause, tilt his head as if he was listening for approaching danger...and Xander would shut his mouth.

Finally though he couldn't take it anymore and moved to blocked Spike's path, stepping in front of the vampire and facing him. “Look, we need to talk.”

“Nothing to talk about. I know my place Harris.” The words hurt him and he knew he'd be unable to hide the hurt on his face...but before he could say anything Spike was pulling him forward, stake in his hand. Xander caught a glimpse of a demon that had nearly chomped on him. Spike staked it, and then ripped its head off. Xander stared in surprise. Spike nodded at a job well done. “Time to head back yeah?”

“Yeah.”

So they went back to the Magic Box to check in with Tara and pick up the car before heading home.

 

Xander had been silent as he drove and remained that way even when they got inside. However Spike marched upstairs and into their room, as if he had a purpose. Xander followed, his stomach twisting with a bad feeling. When he caught up to Spike the other was shoving his clothes into a pillow case...almost like...he was packing...

“What are you doing?”

Spike's voice had a hard edge he'd never heard before. “Either you want me out of this room, or out of this house. Which is it?”

He blinked. “What?”

“Am I moving to another room, or out of this house? Which is it?”

“What? I don't-”

“Its not hard Xander, am I moving to another room or to a crypt? Clem will probably take me in.”

Xander finally found his words, but the feeling, which he'd identified as panic remained. “Who said you had to go anywhere?”

Spike wouldn't look up at him. “It’s what you want to talk about isn't it?”

Xander felt his eyes water a bit. “I don't want you to go anywhere. I want you to stay here with me.”

Spike froze, as if in shock, like he couldn't believe Xander's words, but he did meet Xander's eyes. “Then what?”

“I love going to sleep with you. I love waking up next to you. I love sharing meals...I don't love you yet...but I'm falling Spike.” He couldn't stop that one tear that slipped down. “Please catch me?”

Spike's eyes were wide as he dropped the clothes he'd been holding and walked slowly to Xander. When he reached him his hands cupped Xander's face and he brushed away the tear trail. He stared long and hard into Xander's eyes, and Xander refused to break that gaze, then Spike leaned in for a kiss.

The first was chaste, a barely there kiss. The second was firmer. The third Spike's tongue licked at his lips and Xander parted them. The fourth there was a touch of teeth and Xander made a sound low in his throat and pulled away. “Bed?”

Spike gave him an amused little smile. “You know what you're getting into Xander?”

“Hopefully you'll be getting into me, but yeah. I know what I'm doing.”

Spike's blue eyes were suddenly very heated. “She had toys?”

Xander blushed. “Well yeah...but before her I had a one night stand with the Quarterback.”

“Where's he now?”

“He didn't survive graduation.”

The heat remained in Spike's eyes, but they softened, and Xander felt a thrill go through him when Spike picked him up, only to toss him on the bed. He watched Spike kick out of his boots before he removed Xander's. Socks and pants were next and Xander started helping, wiggling out of his clothes and diving for the drawer on his side of the bed. He opened it and retrieved lube and a condom.

Spike took both from him and Xander leaned back against the pile of pillows the girls had bought him as housewarming gifts and spread his legs, holding himself open by his knees.

“Simple missionary for this then?”

Xander knew he was blushing when he smiled up at Spike. “This time...but I'm pretty flexible.”

Spike chuckled, a low sound and it must have distracted him because suddenly a slick finger was entering him and twisting in all the right places. Xander didn't remember Spike opening the lube, much less the condom, which was already on his penis, lean white and uncut. “Pay attention Xander.”

“Oh trust me, you have all my attention.” He said, twitching when a second and third finger slid in. “All two brain cells that I can spare right now.”

“Oh I believe you have much more than two left to you, clever boy.” He teased Xander's rim with the tip of a fourth finger. “My clever boy.”

Xander huffed and stuck out his lower lip, pulling his legs apart a little wider. “Clever boy is getting impatient. Not all of us have forever.”

Spike pulled his fingers out and added another shot of lube at his rim. “Patience is a virtue.”

“Says the guy who always rushes in.”

Spike grinned and raised Xander's hips. “Shall I rush in then?” And he slipped inside Xander, and sighed in relief as he slowly slid home. Xander used his legs to hold Spike in place for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being filled. He'd loved Anya, but she'd always had a habit of taking pleasure and not giving it back. The few times she'd used the toys on him had always been special occasions. “Xander?”

He sighed and squeezed his ass, making Spike fall forward a bit. “Yeah?”

“Easy.” Spike's voice trembled a little. “Been a while since I've been inside a body as warm as yours.” He took a breath he didn't really need. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just basking.”

“Basking?”

“It’s been a while.” He wiggled his hips, and then writhed when he made Spike brush against his prostate. “There it is.”

Spike laughed and pulled out a bit, his hands smoothed over Xander's chest and stomach and then he pushed back in. “Take it slow yeah? Been a while for both of us I suspect and I want this to last.”

Xander felt the burn of tears again, unused to such gentleness and reached up for Spike as his hips found a rhythm. Spike took Xander's hands in his and pinned them down on either side of Xander's head, their fingers intertwined. Xander just smiled and joined the rhythm, using his legs and heels to speed things up or slow them down. Spike wanted to prolong this? He could do that.

The thing about Spike, that Xander hadn't counted on or thought about, was that the guy didn't just make love with his entire body. That he'd expected, because Spike gave himself over entirely to whatever cause had his attention, his cause currently being Xander's body and amazing sex. What he hadn't thought about, was how Spike could make love with just those almost clear blue eyes. His gaze never left Xander's face, and that intense scrutiny was what made him blush, not the cock in his ass taking him to new levels of pleasure, but those eyes of passion and blue fire, locked on him as if he...were special.

Xander tilted his hips to change the angle to take Spike a little deeper, and kept returning that gaze, couldn't bear to look away. And Spike smiled.

Their bodies moved faster, became more heated, and Xander could feel a familiar anticipation creep over him. Spike thrust faster, harder, but it felt like he was holding something back, those blue eyes were cautious above him. Xander frowned...leaned up a bit...and bit down on Spike's skin high up on his shoulder.

Spike snarled and thrust even harder and his eyes turned gold and the friction was just enough to send Xander over, his vision blurring and he screamed clenching his teeth that much harder. Spike's body faltered and spasmed above him has he clenched down and felt a pulse, once, twice, three times inside of him.

The compact and muscled body collapsed on him and Xander welcomed the weight, letting go of Spike's shoulder, turning his head to kiss him. Spike's mouth was slack when Xander slipped his tongue inside and nicked it on a fang. Spike shuddered a bit and Xander licked into that perfect mouth with his bleeding tongue. Gold eyes widened and then Spike was sucking on his tongue until the bleeding stopped. He pulled away, raised up to stare at Xander in shock.

“Blood freely given...and full of endorphins...Hell pet.”

Xander just grinned.

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Knight  
calikocat  
Word count: 2083

XXX

After that Spike told him about the Demon Trials, how he went to Africa for them. He hadn't been looking for his soul specifically, just his destiny, and the parts that were missing. The demon that granted his wish sent him straight to Sunnydale after he'd completed the trials.

Xander stared at him across the pillow. “I'm glad he sent you here.”

Spike cupped his jaw and traced his thumb over Xander's cheek. “Even if my destiny takes me away from you?”

Xander felt his heart constrict...oh yeah...he was definitely falling. “...I could always go with you.”

Eyes that were blue again widened. “You'd leave the Hellmouth unguarded?”

“We have a plan in place to break Faith out of prison and set her up with a new identity if we need a Slayer here.”

“So you'd just leave with me?”

“I don't know...but destinies aren't written in stone...and even if they were, stone can be broken.”

Spike leaned closer. “Shall I stay then?”

“Please.”

Spike smiled and kissed him.

 

So not much changed from their lovemaking...except for the obvious. They were together and Spike had a permanent place in all their lives...and Clem joined their movie nights and helped man the Magic Box when the rest of them were on patrol.

xxx

They were all at the Magic Box one afternoon, except for Clem, when Riley, Graham and a woman walked into the shop. All of them were in military gear. Riley strode toward them, where they were scattered between the table and the front counter.

“We're here to see Buffy.”

Everyone's eyes flicked to Xander and he raised a brow at Riley. “She lives in Denver now.”

Riley frowned. “Why?”

“Because that's where Chris, her fiancé, lives...” Xander stared hard at Riley. “But I bet you already knew that.”

“How could I know that Xander?”

Xander ignored the question. “I bet you also know that Dawn and Joyce are in Denver too.”

“Don't be silly.”

“What? You mean you don't have Sunnydale under surveillance?”

“Of course not.” Riley smiled.

Graham, however, looked a little more cautious and Xander rolled his eyes. “We found all the bugs you left behind boys. What was really icky...was the one we found in Dawn's room. Dawn who is a minor.”

At that, Riley's eyes grew surprised. “You got me...but I wasn't aware your homes had been bugged.”

“Yeah...thank god for witches and their nifty spells.”

Giles stepped closer to Xander, a silent show of support. “Perhaps you can tell us why you've decided to come back Riley.”

Riley turned to Giles, dismissing Xander. “I offer our services.”

They all exchanged a look, but it was Tara who put it as a question. “Services?”

Graham answered. “We're here to watch the Hellmouth.”

Willow frowned at him. “No offense; but you guys don't have a good track record when it comes to the Hellmouth.”

Riley smiled. “True, but it will be different this time. It will just be a small group of us. No scientists.”

Spike, who was perched halfway up the stairs to the rare book loft, sneered down at them. “I think we have it covered Finn.”

Riley's eyes narrowed and he took a step toward the stairs. Xander moved to block his path, putting himself between Riley and Spike. Riley glanced at Xander in confusion and Xander nodded. “Spike is right. We've got this.”

“We have orders Xander. Just because you've helped Buffy save the world doesn't mean you get a say in a sanctioned Op.” 

“You talking about now? Or before?”

“What?”

Xander moved a step closer. “Because no way was the SNAFU your people created before a sanctioned Op.”

“No. But this one is.”

Xander took another step, crowding Riley's personal space, making him back up a bit. “You get any of us hurt or killed and I'll escort you out of town myself.”

None of their visitors looked impressed.

xxx

Xander started to stress after their meeting with Riley and his people, stressing and needing an outlet. So he started jogging in the early mornings, and though he grumbled about it, Spike joined him, mostly still in awe that he could run in the early dawn light.

Xander also drug out all the 'toys' he'd nicked from the army back in high school and started practicing with them. It took a few tries but within a week he could take apart his M16 and 9mil and put them back together in a flash...he even beat his old record.

Spike had watched the show, a growing heat in his eyes as he watched Xander's hands fly over the guns...which was how he'd ended up against the wall, pants missing and Spike inside of him.

When they were done, sated and redressed, Spike collapsed in a chair and watched Xander clean the guns. “Didn't think guns would get me all hot and bothered.”

Xander smirked. “Maybe it’s just me handling them that does it?”

“Got to be it...where did you learn to do that anyway?”

“Well...remember that Halloween that was all crazy, people turning into their costumes?”

“Yeah. Chaos magic right? That Ethan bloke that turned Giles into a demon had his hand in it.”

“Yep, that's the guy. Anyone who bought a costume or prop from his store turned into their costume. I was a soldier.”

“So now you can do that? Where'd the guns come from?”

“Remember Big Blue?”

“The Judge?” Spike's jaw dropped. “You're the one who got the bloody rocket launcher?”

“Cordy and I stole it, made for an interesting first date. It’s in the basement.”

Spike stared at him. “There's a rocket launcher...in the basement.”

“And ammo for it.”

“Hell pet.”

Xander grinned at him and put the 9mil back together, the grin slipped and he put the gun down. “Hey...Willow might have a spell that will-”

“I rather not be a guinea pig for Red, thanks.”

“Let me finish?”

“Fine.”

“She might be able to remove the chip.”

Spike stared. “What?”

“You want to try it?”

“Why now?”

Xander shrugged. “Because you can't defend yourself against Riley and his people. They're human.”

“That the only reason?”

Xander bit his lip. “I don't...You...” He sighed. “I need you to be safe...as safe as the Hellmouth will let you be.”

Spike smiled. “Fallen for me have you?”

“You know I have been, still am...and it scares me.”

“Why?”

“Because the last time I told a lover that I was in love with them they ran away.”

Spike move from the chair and sat on the edge of the coffee table, avoiding the guns. “She got scared luv. I don't scare so easy.”

“She kept the ring I gave her.”

“Shit. You proposed?”

“Yeah.”

“And she just left?” Spike took Xander's hands in his and kissed the knuckles.

“Yeah.”

He pushed Xander back into the couch and crawled into his lap, straddling Xander's legs. “Not going anywhere. You've got me as long as you'll have me.”

Xander smiled and reached to squeeze Spike's ass through his jeans. “I'll have you forever.”

“Works for me.”

 

The next day Willow did her spell to remove the chip, with Tara and Giles to help and anchor her. The celebratory sex they had afterward in the back of Xander's car was mind blowing and for the first time Spike was able to bite him back. That bite over his heart as he came, was the most intense moment Xander had ever experienced up to that point. 

Until they did it all again when they got home.

xxx

Just after daylight the next morning they woke to hear yelling in their front yard. A shared frown had them scrambling for pants and running down the stairs and out the front door.

And there on their front lawn, was a team of commandos, tasing Clem until he was unconscious, and then they started to restrain him. Spike dove toward them with a roar...and got tased for his trouble.

And that...made Xander see red...then his vision blurred and the ground was suddenly further away than he remembered. A roar escaped his throat and it shook the earth. The commandos, lead by Riley stopped and stared, and before they could attack a shining tail lashed out and knocked them all to the ground, sending them and their weapons in all directions.

The first to their feet were Riley, Graham and the woman. Xander snarled at them and moved forward so that he was standing over Spike and Clem. Spike was staring up at him in absolute shock.

xxx

Spike stared, he could do nothing else. Xander stood above him, a shining scaled deity, his colors shifting in the growing morning light. His scales shifted color with every movement, blue, green, and lilac. The pair of horns on his head were curled like a ram's and looked like they were made of silver. He couldn't take his eyes from the sight; he knew exactly what it meant that Xander changed to save him.

He sat up and managed to get to his feet. “Hell pet, looks like I'll be the one following you.” He reached out to touch Xander, and the moment his hand touched those warm scales Xander changed back. “Not set in stone huh?”

Xander gave him wide eyes. “Did I just do what I think I did?”

“Yeah.”

His eyes stayed wide. “We don't have to do anything you don't want-”

Spike kissed him. “I want. Not leaving you.”

Xander grinned at him...and then pulled a gun out of the back of his jeans and held it on Riley and his cohorts. “Get the rope please Spike.”

“Will do...though I never saw you grab that gun.”

“I'm just that good.”

“Yeah luv, you are.”

xxx

They managed to get Riley and his team unarmed, restrained and stashed in the basement, and then while Spike was seeing to Clem Xander made a call to Denver. More specifically, to Buffy's cell phone.

“Hey Xan, what's up?”

“We need to make a trip to DC and have a little chat with the President...and maybe get a certain Mr. Travers to back us up.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Riley came back and was up to his old tricks.”

“How bad did it get?”

“They were in my front yard tasing Clem and putting him in shackles.”

“Is Clem okay?”

“He will be...also...I'm a dragon.”

“...Congratulations...wait...who brought on your change?”

“Spike.”

“Oh...what with his soul and all.”

“Yeah.”

“So...how was it? The bonding?”

“Our sex is always great.”

“Oh, so the two of you were already...”

“Yeah Buff.”

“Congrats anyway.”

“Thanks...so I have a team of Initiative Commandos in my basement all trussed up. Think I can get an armed escort to DC?”

“I'll talk to Chris, see what we can do.”

“Thanks.”

They hung up and Xander went upstairs to check on Clem. Spike had him tucked into one of the guest rooms. Spike gave him a nod. “He'll be alright.”

“Good. Think the soldiers will be okay on their own for a while?”

“Should be. We've got them locked up tight in those ropes the witches enchanted for us. Why? Have something you need to do?”

Xander grinned and dragged Spike out of the guest room and into their own. “Just one very important thing.”

“Yeah? And what would that be?”

“Forever with you.” And he pushed Spike to the bed and followed him down.

 

A month later after several talks with the President, with Quentin Travers in attendance; the Dragons were given special status and diplomatic immunity. Mostly because of the services Buffy, Xander and the others had done for their country and the world. Saving the world once a year finally had a few perks.

The only thing Xander was concerned with however, was that he and Spike would have forever together. What else did a dragon need?”

XXX


End file.
